Help Me Remember You
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Shirosaki suffers from haunting dreams and a crippling, strange memory loss of someone from his past... Will he forget Ichigo too? The one loves now? Warnings/Disclaimer inside, threeshot
1. First Forget

_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__Current ShiroIchi, past GrimmShiro, mild angst, mostly just some boylove fluff in this chapter. Some unwanted kisses in the next chapter and some punches thrown in too, also some more unbearable fluff in last chapter. Oh, I also made Ichigo mostly OOC and feminine-like. Don't hate! Disclaimer is I own NOTHING except the plot. _

* * *

**~x~**

_**Help Me Remember You**_

**First – Forget**

**~x~**

Shiro shot up with a gasp, his pale hands clenching the blanket bunched up on his raised knees as he breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm himself from the nightmare that had plagued him for years. It had just made a vicious return trip back into his subconsciousness.

''Shit.'' The albino male cursed quietly under his breath, pale yellow eyes staring down at his feet swaddled in the blanket. The glow of a passing car lit Shirosaki's pale features briefly before shrouding them in darkness again as the car's headlights moved on. Shiro sighed, closing his eyes and bringing one barely trembling hand up to scrub it over his face roughly.

He heard a soft rustling of sheets beside him and reopened his eyes to look down to see his sleeping boyfriend shift to a more comfortable position. The pale man smiled fondly, reaching over and lovingly stroking his lover's vivid orange hair before withdrawing the appendage once more. Shiro slowly pulled the blanket off of him and even more slowly climbed out of the bed as to not wake Ichigo. The white haired male looked back over his shoulder and saw the younger man stay soundly asleep. The albino silently padded out of their shared bedroom and into the living room where he sat quietly on the cream-colored leather couch. Heaving a sigh, Shirosaki leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees, staring blankly at the white, stain free carpet between his bare feet.

_I can't even remember my dream_, he thought bitterly, _and yet, I always knew what it's about; Grimmjow..._

The man had been Shiro's previous lover before Ichigo, and the albino had loved him as dearly as a young college student could, but the teal haired man had just vanished without a trace one day and remained missing until this day. It disturbed Shiro. He didn't know if Grimmjow was alive or dead. He'd waited three long years in vain hope for the male to reappear, but he never did, and a body was never found, any news never heard.

Shiro had grieved, but eventually moved on, but guilt lurked in the corner of his mind. Could he have waited longer? What if Grimmjow did come back, only to find Shiro that had moved on? Would Grimmjow forgive him? Did Grimmjow still love Shiro? What had happened to him? And the question that haunted Shiro the most: why could he barely remember Grimmjow? Over the years, specific details about Grimmjow had faded from Shiro's memories and now the only things Shiro could remember about Grimmjow were his name, face, the color of his hair, and the love he had felt for the man. Why was he slowly forgetting someone emotionally important from his past?

''Shiro?''

The albino's head jerked up in surprise at hearing the smooth, sleepy lilt of a voice murmur his name questioningly. Ichigo was standing just outside the living room carpet, wearing an oversized t-shirt of Shiro's and sleepily rubbing over his eyes with one hand. Shiro smirked briefly at the adorable picture and also at how the shirt raised dangerously high on the orange head's bare thigh.

''Shi,'' Ichigo murmured sleepily, dropping his hand and peering at the albino curiously through the dark. ''What's the matter? Why are you out here?'' The younger male asked, not yet entering the room.

Shiro smiled reassuringly up at his boyfriend. ''Nothin', love. I'm okay. Did I wake ya?'' He murmured softly, absently interlocking his pale fingers and twisting slightly, feeling his knuckles briefly pull from their sockets before sliding painlessly back in place. Ichigo had only recently broken him of the habit of cracking them.

The beautiful orange haired male shook his head. ''I was cold.'' He explained shyly, padding into the room and gracefully sinking onto the couch next to the older man, impossibly long legs tucked underneath him comfortably and leaning slightly against his boyfriend.

Shiro smiled warmly at his current lover. ''Ya should go back t' bed, Ichi. Ya gotta get up early tomorrow.'' He reminded gently, reaching over and affectionately tucking some wild stray orange hair behind Ichigo's ear.

The younger male looked sadly up at him from his position on the albino's shoulder. ''Shi, tell me. Please?'' Ichigo pleaded quietly, surprising Shirosaki. The orange head must have seen his surprise because he reached over and stroked Shiro's cheek with another sad smile. ''You looked like you were in such pain.'' Ichigo whispered, shining bronze orbs gazing directly into widened gold. ''Tell me what's hurting you. Please Shiro?''

The albino reigned in his surprised look and replaced it with his usual grin, although he knew it wouldn't fool his empathetic boyfriend in the least. "It doesn' matter, Ichi. I'm fine, really." Shiro insisted as Ichigo gave him another doubtful look.

The orange head sighed and suddenly wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and cradled the older man's head to his chest. "You're not fine, Shiro. Whatever is bothering you, it's eating you up inside." Ichigo whispered into the pale man's ear while soothingly petting snowy white tresses with one delicate hand.

Shiro's eyes fell half lidded and he lifted his hands to grip Ichigo's forearm that was draped over his collarbone, letting himself be comforted. The room was silent except for the sound of their soft breathing and the unnaturally loud ticking of the clock that could be heard from the next room. Ichigo didn't speak either, continuing to soothe the albino from a trouble the orange head didn't know.

''His name was Grimmjow.'' Shiro suddenly spoke, so softly that Ichigo almost didn't hear it. ''We were together in college an' I loved him. A lot.'' The albino whispered, gripping Ichigo's forearm tighter.

The orange head remained quiet and continued to stroke his boyfriend's hair, silently urging him to continue.

''He promised me so many things, Ichigo. But he jus'... disappeared. I waited three years fer him t' come back, even though there was nothin'. Absolutely nothing!'' Shiro whispered vehemently, eyes closing as old wounds reopened and damnable tears began to threaten. ''He was jus' gone, Ichi. An' tha' was it. Should I have waited fer him longer? Why did he leave? Where did he go? Wha' if he comes back?'' Shiro asked question after frantic rhetorical question.

Ichigo still didn't say anything, but shifted so that now sat in Shiro's lap, hugging the albino around his neck and purring softly into his distraught lover's ear to continue soothing him.

Shirosaki hugged him back tightly around Ichigo's waist. ''I don' love him anymore.'' The older male said firmly, no uncertainty anywhere in his voice whatsoever. ''I jus' love _you_ now, Ichi. I've gotten over Grimmjow an' moved on with ya. But I'm forgetting him, Ichigo.'' Shiro whispered frantically in his boyfriend's ear. ''I want t' remember him cuz he was important t' me then but I'm losin' him! I don' know why but I can barely remember him. What if there's somethin' wrong with me, Ichi?'' The older man sounded terrified and it pulled at Ichigo's heart strings. Shiro's next words stretched them agonizingly.

''Wha' if I forget _you_? I don' wanna lose you too, Ichigo!" Shiro keened in anguish, unconsciously beginning to rock them back and forth.

He had finally realized his true nightmare. It wasn't about Grimmjow vanishing. It about the possibility of _him_ forgetting the people _he_ loved. Like Ichigo. Did Grimmjow really vanish? Or was it just from Shiro's eyes? What if he really was there, but Shiro just didn't see him? What was wrong with him?

"Nothing!"

The albino didn't realize he was frantically speaking his thoughts aloud until he heard Ichigo's vehement denial to his last question.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Ichigo repeated firmly, drawing back to peer into Shiro's tormented eyes. "You won't forget me, Shiro. I won't let you."

Shiro suddenly kissed him, but Ichigo wasn't surprised and instead kissed back passionately, weaving his fingers through the albino's thick white hair as their tongues battled fiercely. Shiro was the first to draw back and he stared desperately into Ichigo's deep brown eyes. ''Don' let me forget, Ichigo. Help me remember you.'' The older male pleaded, hugging his boyfriend desperately tight.

''Always.'' Ichigo promised.

* * *

It was a few weeks after Shiro had confessed his troubles to Ichigo, and things were slowly starting to look better. He hadn't had that dream again since that night and he hadn't forgotten anything about Ichigo either. Maybe he was overreacting but there was no way that he was ever going to forget Ichigo like he had with Grimmjow.

Currently, Shiro was walking down the street, slender hands stuffed into his coat pockets with a small grin on his features, golden eyes half lidded with lazy contentedness. Hanging around his wrist was a small plastic store bag with a jewelry store's logo on the side of it. It was an anniversary present for Ichigo. At around six o'clock tonight, he and Ichigo would be together for five years now. The gift was a sterling silver ring with an intricate engraved pattern on the outside metal. The words ''I'll never forget you'' were carved intricately elegant on the inside.

Symbolic and a little corny he knew, but he also knew Ichigo would love it. He smiled briefly when he imagined Ichigo opening the gift and briefly spared some time to wonder what his boyfriend might have gotten him. Last year, it had been a gorgeous gold bracelet for Ichigo and a shining silver Rolex for Shiro. The albino grinned and looked down at the gift he was thinking of, seeing it still around his other wrist. It had the words "Love you forever" on the underside of the watch. _We really love to spoil each other_, he mused happily, with no limit to the fondness that welled in his chest.

Blissfully deep in his thoughts, the albino turned the street corner and accidentally walked right into someone. Shiro had bumped into countless people on this particular corner as it was on his way home so he didn't think twice about apologizing and continuing on his way without even looking at the person he'd bumped into. It was his fault anyways, not even watching where he was going, looking down and all.

"Sorry." He apologized quickly and stepped around the person but was surprised when they grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Shiro turned back quickly, his mouth open to snap at the person for their grabbiness but froze when he saw their leering face.

"G-Grimmjow…?"


	2. Second Remember

_Ugh my stupidity bothers me immensely sometimes. I accidentally replaced this chapter with a blank document so I had to rewrite it from my memory, which is why it took so long to finally repost. I can tell you it'll be pretty similar, but there are sure to be some definite differences._

* * *

**~x~**

_**Help Me Remember You**_

**Second – Remember**

**~x~**

"G-Grimmjow…?"

The towering blue haired man grinned toothily at the albino's stuttering pronunciation of his name, using his locked grip around the pale man's forearm to drag him back into an alley that separated two businesses. "Yeah Shirosaki, it's me." The overly tall foreign born male purred through smirking lips, stepping forward and pinning the slighter man against the brick wall.

Still reeling in what felt like icy shock, Shiro couldn't find his voice to protest before strong lips were sealed over his own and a wet tongue was shoved into his mouth, spreading a flavor that the albino hadn't tasted, nor remembered, in years. Suddenly, like a dam being unblocked, memories flooded Shiro's consciousness with an uncomfortable quickness. There was so much **blue**. Every moment that Grimmjow had ever spent with the white haired man were abruptly _there_ again, and Shiro's heart swelled with a love that it thought it had long forgotten.

Pale arms rose nearly on their own accord, coiling around Grimmjow's corded neck and pulling the blue haired male tighter against the albino's muscled body, numb lips beginning to participate back in the unexpected kiss. So much blue, Grimmjow was back, his heart rejoiced and his mind swam in a sea of vivid cerulean blue, Shiro couldn't remember much else besides- _**orange.**_

Shiro's whole body felt ducked in ice water, frozen utterly stiff. Orange? Was it the sun on the blue sea? No… it was _underneath _that water, shining feebly through the ripples but strongly attracting the albino's attention, its intention triumphant. Grimmjow made a curious, annoyed sound when Shiro outwardly ripped his mouth away from the kiss, eyes distant and unfocused. Inwardly, the oceanic blue called and sang to him, asking to draw his attention away and forget that feeble weird spurt of orange.

Shiro nearly did, oh so very nearly did, but something deep inside the male protested with abrupt strength, _demanding_ he find out what that orange meant. So without a further thought, Shiro dove into the ocean of blue and sunk to the bottom, the orange glow getting stronger and stronger, sensing that he was closer to remembering what that color meant to his now confused heart. The answer hit him like a metal crowbar to the chest.

"_You won't forget me, Shiro. I won't let you."_

**Ichigo…**

With a vicious snarl that sounded odd coming out of Shiro's lips after so long of domestic tranquility, Shirosaki shoved Grimmjow away so ferociously that the taller, broader male cursed in surprise and stumbled back into the opposite brick wall, smacking the back of his head and yelping vulgar swears into the open air, cradling his blue head in two massive hands. Meanwhile, Shiro clasped his own head in a likewise way, desperately shoving away all that _blue _in search of everything that he ever remembered in **orange.** Breathing heavy and eyes pinched closed, the albino _**remembered.**_

Ichigo, his sweet angel, beautiful and brilliant and bold and so utterly delightfully _orange, _radiating warmth like the sun in his gorgeous smile and melted chocolate eyes, a pleasure so innocently pure that it still tasted like sin on his tongue. How could he _forget_ **Ichigo**?

Golden eyes snapped open, glaring hatefully across the alley into widened azure orbs. Without a word, Shirosaki spun sharply on his heel and strode out of the alley, back onto the sidewalk of civilization and reentering the flow of human life returning to the warmth of their homes. The albino skillfully ignored the angered shout of his name, instead frantically devoting his attention to check if the store back was still attached to his wrist, Ichigo's precious gift still safely tucked inside. Lukewarm relief swamped his stomach when he saw it still there and he clasped it tighter in his fingers.

A large hand clamped onto his elbow, pulling him back quickly. Shiro used the momentum of the pull against his attacker, balling up his free fist and slamming it with all the force he could muster in that split second into Grimmjow's face. Shocked gasps erupted around him at the sudden violence, but Shirosaki paid them no heed, only turning back onto his path and having a tiny amount of gratitude when people moved out of his way when he walked forwards amidst them once more.

The albino had crossed a busy intersection and was half a block away from his and Ichigo's shared apartment, with far less human traffic to block his pursuer's way, before Grimmjow caught up with him again, once more snatching large hands around his upper arms and slamming him into the nearest store window with enough force to make the glass shudder dangerously.

The blue haired man's eyes sparked with tempered fury, his nose looking painfully red and splotchy from Shirosaki's earlier blow, but "unfortunately" not bleeding. Peach lips pulled back from white teeth as Grimmjow snarled lowly at the icy-eyed albino. "What the FUCK, Shiro?"

The golden eyed, white haired man glared flatly up at his ex-lover, giving no emotion but anger away. "_Fuck off, Grimmjow." _He hissed menacingly, startling the older man with the amount of venom in his tone so that the blue haired male pulled back just enough to give Shiro the perfect amount of room to jerk up his knee and slam it into Grimmjow's junk.

The man dropped like dead weight and Shiro danced out of his reach, gripping his purchase tightly in a sweaty hand and bolting the last few meters to his apartment complex, darting inside the closing door of someone leaving. His shoes squeaked against the tile floor before becoming thundering louder as the albino raced his way up the flight of stairs next to the elevator, too much energy uncoiling in his body to remain still the ride up five floors to his home.

However, between the third and fourth floor, that energy abandoned him with such abruptness that Shiro stumbled on the landing and crashed into the wall, nose in a corner as he panted, his hot breath making his face warmer in the confined space.

_He forgot. _How could he even dare to forget about his beloved angel? It didn't matter if it was only for maybe a few seconds- or minutes he couldn't recall clearly- that was just an excuse, **he still forgot about Ichigo.** Painful sobs clawed their way up his throat and the albino ripped himself away from the plain wall and threw himself up the next flight of stairs, desperation to escape this realization triggering his flight reflex despite this wasn't something he could cowardly run away from.

Before Shiro fully realized it, he was crying in shuddering deep breaths and staring down the hallway at his apartment door, the artistic calligraphy of their apartment number that Ichigo had proudly created one afternoon now stared accusingly down at the albino, daring him to come closer after he had been so unintentionally, but still unfaithful to the angel it guarded behind its door. Its condemning number face gradually became larger and Shiro unconsciously realized that he had begun walking again. His hand lifted, his mind watching as if it weren't giving the commands to his body and was just watching a show from his viewpoint. The pale appendage rested silently on the brass doorknob, but there it stopped, waiting.

How could he… He **forgot**… His beautiful Ichigo, his angel…

His hand mustn't have been as still as he'd thought, because the doorknob twisted under his palm and his hand dropped heavily to his side when the door swung inwards, revealing Ichigo's beautifully concerned visage. Shirosaki looked at his lover with silent remorse mixed with awe, but remorse must have won out on his outward expression because Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and the orange haired slimmer male darted out into the hall and flung delicate arms around the albino's midsection.

"Shiro! What is it? What's the matter?" Ichigo asked desperately, his words only slightly muffled from where he had his face pressed into his older boyfriend's shoulder, squeezing tightly as if he could pull Shiro into his own body to protect him from whatever had caused such a wounded expression. "Baby, please, tell me!" He begged, pulling back slightly to look up at Shiro's anguished gold eyes.

Before Shiro could even attempt to answer, not that he could anyways with his throat closed as tightly as it was, the elevator at the end of the hall dinged cheerily, opening its doors and the bane of Shiro's current situation stepped out with meaningful heavy steps, blue eyes sparking with annoyance. "Shiro!"

The albino in question flinched as if his own name was a hurled insult, curling his shoulders defensively, though if he was protecting himself or Ichigo he would never know. However, his body turned on its own and faced Grimmjow, revealing his wide eyed orange haired lover to his ex-boyfriend, both of the males on opposite sides of Shirosaki stopping in shock at seeing their polar color opposite.

"Grimmjow…"

The name slipped out of Shiro's lips nearly like a whimper, and in an instant, Ichigo's innocent eyes hardened from molten chocolate into an iron-hot bronze. The deceptively slim male yanked Shiro inside their apartment, sending a fierce scowl at the frozen Grimmjow before slamming the door shut with a resounding _bang!_

The blue haired male leapt forward with an angered snarl that a stranger had apparently stolen his (ex)lover. He slammed the wooden door with both fists, barking out demands to open it at once. It did nearly immediately, and Grimmjow opened his mouth to shout another insult when-

_Slap!_

A warm palm connected with Grimmjow's cheek so harshly that it rocked the taller man's body and he stumbled into the wall for support, eyes staring wide open with shock down at the bristling orange haired male standing just outside his apartment, no glimpse of Shiro's whiteness anywhere in sight.

"How _dare_ you?" Ichigo hissed venomously. "How _dare_ you think you can just come back here after what you did to him!" Shaking in fury, the bronze-eyed male whipped up his other hand and slapped Grimmjow back in the opposite direction, the loud slap of flesh meeting flesh sounding unnaturally loud in the otherwise deathly quiet hallway.

Grimmjow reeled from the other hit, his vision dancing with white spots from having his equilibrium essentially slapped out of perfect focus. When Ichigo looked as if he would lash out again, the taller man quickly stepped back out of range, his ears ringing and strangely intimidated by the smoldering glare that the petite male sent up at him.

"Now get out of my sight and don't you **ever come back**." Ichigo spat, stepping backwards and once more slamming his apartment door, leaving Grimmjow alone in the hallway with stinging cheeks, the sound of a lock clicking shut his only company.

* * *

_Da da da~ complete! So similar, yeah, but style vastly different :/ I hit a particularily creative poetic mood and now the style from the first and last chapter are different from the middle one xD I'm too lazy to change them so you'll have to bear with it…_

_Anyways, I'll have the third and final chapter updated soon :3 review!_


	3. Third Recover

_Toldja it would be soon, though it goes from fantastic to craptastic again._

* * *

**~x~**

_**Help Me Remember You**_

**Third – Recover**

**~x~**

Shiro blinked numbly when he heard a second sharp slapping sound and then the loud slam of the door behind him from where he was still kneeling emotionlessly on the hallway floor. His hazed golden eyes looked over his shoulder when he felt arms wind around his chest from behind.

Ichigo's expression was one of fading anger being replaced by tender concern as the orange haired male lifted the unresponsive albino off the floor in an impressive display of strength and led him over to the couch, the two of them dropping onto the cream colored piece of furniture rather heavily.

"Shiro... talk to me..." Ichigo pleaded in a soft whisper, brushing white hair out of his lover's face from where Shiro was leaning his head against the younger male's shoulder. "What happened? You're not hurt, are you?"

Shiro blinked again, seemingly coming out of his daze and tilted his head back to stare up into concerned bronze orbs. "He jus' showed up outta nowhere. He kissed me an' then I remembered everythin' about him again an' I felt so happy t' see him. I almost forgot ya, but ya were right..." He paused and smiled softly. "Ya wouldn' let me. As soon as I shoved him off me, I was back t' normal but wha' did he do t' me tha' all this happened?" Shiro wondered aloud but his voice was uncaring. He just truly did not care anymore. He was just tired of it all. "How could I forget him an' then jus' remember him like tha'?" He murmured disinterestedly.

Ichigo pushed down the furious jealously he felt when Shiro had said Grimmjow had kissed him and was comforted by the fact that his boyfriend didn't like it as much as he didn't. "I don't have any answers for you, Shiro." The orange head murmured sadly, still petting frosty tresses. "But I do know that I'll never let you go and I promise that I won't ever let him do that to you again." He swore fervently, moving his arms around his older lover and hugging him possessively.

Shiro's previously uncaring sad expression finally broke into a soft smile, willingly snuggling closer against his orange haired lover, wrapping his own arms around the slimmer, more feminine man's waist.

"Ow." Ichigo suddenly jerked slightly and both males looked over the orange head's shoulder to see the forgotten gift bag still on Shiro's wrist poking the younger male in the lower back with one of its stiff corners. Ichigo looked back up with curiosity shining in his chocolate orbs and Shiro grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry bout tha', love. It's yer present fer t'night but..." Shiro retracted his arms and pulled the bag off his wrist and opened it in his lap. Feeling a strong surge of "Do it now!" the albino didn't hesitate to question the sudden incentive when he knew full well what "it" was and when he did feel like it was the right time. The albino slid off the couch after pulling out the black velvet ring box and kneeled on one knee in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes went huge and his breath hitched audibly when he saw his boyfriend slip effortlessly into that position and held out the velvet box to him in one hand, a small coy smile turning up the edges of pale lips when Shiro saw his expression.

"I was gonna ask ya this t'night but I can't wait anymore." The albino murmured before opening the box to reveal the specially engraved ring and looked up to Ichigo with anxiousness in his golden eyes. "Ichigo, will ya marry me?"

Shiro hoped those beautiful bronze eyes he loved so much wouldn't fall out of his lover's pretty head since they widened even larger and he heard when Ichigo stopped breathing for a minute, looking utterly shell shocked before the explosion came.

"YES! Yes yes yes!" Ichigo almost screamed, repeating his answer enthusiastically, face instantly absolutely lighting up in pure joy that his Shiro had just proposed to him. He threw his arms around the albino's neck and almost strangled him in a steel tight embrace even as he showered kisses upon every inch of pale skin his lips could reach.

The older male chuckled breathlessly. "I can't breathe, love." He quickly inhaled when Ichigo "eep!"ed and snatched his hands back if burned, an apologetic expression briefly crossing his face before elatedness came back. Smiling in a way that he was sure looked stupid, but unable to bring himself to care, Shiro plucked the silver ring from its snug resting place and took Ichigo's right hand in his, slipping it onto the orange head's third finger smoothly.

As soon as it was on and his hand was released, Ichigo whipped his hand back and stared at it right beneath his eyes gleefully, almost squealing in delight and wiggling happily on the couch. He was engaged! "Oh, it's so beautiful Shiro! Absolutely perfect! I love it!" He gushed lovingly before leaning down and kissing his soon-to-be-husband passionately.

Shiro grinned with relief against his lips and cupped Ichigo's face in his as he kissed his lover back with equal passion. He would never forget his angel ever again.

* * *

"That damned drug you gave me didn't work!" Grimmjow snarled as he confronted the buyer: a stoic, green-eyed male that he had been partnered up with for the past few years he had been unwillingly been serving under the biggest yakuza boss in Japan, Aizen Souske.

"I assure you it did. I got the feedback that your "Shirosaki" got all his memories back that the first dose had removed but it seems that he had something that he did not want to forget. Not even for you." Ulquiorra stated emotionlessly, gesturing vaguely to the data charts displayed on his computer monitor.

The blue haired male growled angrily and kicked a nearby chair viciously, sending it crashing across the floor. "Dammit it all!" He sighed harshly, tenderly rubbing his bruised face that he had gotten from his previous lover, and his previous lover's current lover. Damn, those two look-a-likes could throw a hit.

The albino had been perfect yakuza material when Grimmjow had originally met him and became his lover. Back then, Grimmjow hadn't wanted to draw Shirosaki into yakuza conflicts just yet so he had gotten a memory modifier from Ulquiorra (who in turn had lifted it off Szayel, the overpricing bastard, and sold it to the blue haired male for a lower price) in an attempt to not put the albino through any suffering until he came back when he was finished with the missions Aizen was dishing out and when he would think Shirosaki was ready to join the gang.

But apparently, Shirosaki had gotten tired of waiting and actually suffering alone without memories, and had moved on with an orange haired younger male that looked a lot like him. Grimmjow was disappointed of course, but the sting was just that, a small sting. Over the years, he had hardened into the perfect weapon and emotions weren't really a requirement but now that most of the missions were over, he regained them back but didn't feel the intense hurt like he had thought he would have if he couldn't get Shirosaki back.

Thinking back to how that orange head had so fiercely attacked him, hissing possessive threats at him for hurting Shirosaki more emotionally than he already was, Grimmjow begrudgingly decided that maybe it was for the better that the memory modifier hadn't worked. The albino looked... happier than he had ever seen him before and as much as he was generally a selfish person, Grimmjow dared not take that away from his previous lover's eyes.

Scoffing one last time at Ulquiorra, the Sexta Espada (his title in the gang) stalked out of the room with his hands in his pockets, unaware of the longing green eyes watching his back on the way out.

* * *

_Aww~! ^^ A rather cute finale dontcha think? ;D I think I tied up any loose ends but I'll summarize just in case. So Shiro forgot and regained his memories by a memory modifier drug produced by Szayel that was transferred into him whenever Grimmjow kissed him. Okay there? And Grimmjow really is a caring guy, ne? ^^ And I didn't want to leave the Kitty all despondent so I input a smidgen of GrimmUlqui in there at the end. ;D future love for Grimm-chan~! ^^ and a fierce apology about the drastically different styles from the last chapter and this one. Blame my accursed laziness!_

_^^ please review~! :D My first three-shot is now done!_


End file.
